


Wanna taste more?

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: Bucky was avoiding him. It happened suddenly, without any kind of warning. One day everything was perfect and they were laughing, being their usual selves, and the next everything was shattered. At first, Tony doesn't think he's responsible but it's hard when Bucky's clearly avoiding him. Eventually Tony works up the courage to confront him.





	Wanna taste more?

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to maliex for correcting this, an amazing beta! <3

Tony doesn’t know when it had started, but suddenly Bucky’s mad at him.

After weeks, months of good natured banter, of nice talks and trading ideas, of spending time together in the workshop, playing with an engine from his collection of cars it came like a slap to the face. Bucky’s absence is like another arc reactor in Tony’s chest, a hole that can’t be filled and he doesn’t understand how it had happened.

They were fine, really, and suddenly they weren’t anymore.

The first hint of trouble doesn’t seem like much, but it becomes the beginning of a slow downfall.

“Buck-o, you coming? Steve’s preparing movie night an-”

“Not coming,” Bucky said coldly, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading. It wasn’t weird in itself, but Bucky had always taken the time to look at Tony when speaking to him. Well. Until now.

“Everything ok?”

Tony took a few steps further into the room only to freeze in place when Bucky finally lifted his head and looked at Tony. Bucky’s eyes were hard as steel.

“Everything’s fine, Tony. You should go.”

Tony swallowed the concerned questions, the worry that was starting to gnaw at his insides and nodded. Without adding anything else, the genius turned heel and left the room.

He didn’t enjoyed the movie, couldn’t even remember the title or what it was about. The empty seat next to him, the cold air at his side, haunted him; as were cold, grey eyes.

******

After that, Bucky had been kind of… grumpy. More so than usual. He stopped going down to Tony’s workshop and when he did, somehow, it ended on an argument about… Tony couldn’t even remember what. It had been stupid, nothing important, but they shouted at each other nonetheless and Tony had been miserable. And furious.

Whatever was going on with Bucky it was eating at him. No matter how many times Tony tried to talk about it, Bucky had brushed it away, skillfully changing the subject until Tony had entirely forgotten about it. Or as much as was possible considering.

Bucky continued avoiding him, spending less time with him, going outside more often and disappearing when Tony was looking for him. Until Tony stopped trying.

It was… distressing. Bucky’s absence was a weight on his shoulders, something that brought him down each time he turned on his stool, already half-way through his sentence only to realize Bucky wasn’t there. No matter how much Tony tried to understand what he had done to earn this, he couldn’t find anything. Everything had been as normal as possible. Tony had even managed to keep his crush quiet, shoving it aside when it was being a little too obvious, crushing it down when his eyes wandered a little too close to Bucky’s lips. Or when all he wanted was to be wrapped in Bucky’s arms, cuddling against his chest with his nose pressed against Bucky’s throat. Just be there and feel loved.

He had kept it under wraps! And yet. Maybe he hadn’t done enough and it had shown anyway.

The thing was, it had been going on for a month now and Tony was done stressing in his workshop, zoning out of his work to wonder about his supposed mistake, trying to go back over everything he had said and done that might have frightened Bucky. Fuck, the guy wasn’t scared of shit and yet he couldn’t man up and tell Tony what the genius had fucking done wrong.

It was Tony’s turn to be mad and damn is he going to tell him right to Bucky’s face. And if the drinks he had before coming to that decision helped to get worked up and brave enough to do so, it was nobody’s business.

Tony only had to wait a handful of seconds before Bucky opened his door but it was enough to get him angrier. Marching on the former Winter Soldier, Tony dug his finger into Bucky’s chest.

“I’ve had enough, I demand to know why you’re mad at me!” he snarled to Bucky’s stupefied face.

“Tony I-”

“I’m so fucking done with you,” the genius cut in, hands curled into fists. “You don’t come down to the workshop anymore, you haven’t watched a movie with us in weeks, even if Steve asks you to come and now you don’t even talk to me at breakfast!”

Tony grabbed his shirt, faster than Bucky can follow in his confusion and pulls him down until they were face to face. “If you want to brood on your sad little corner, be my guest, but at least have the fucking balls to tell me why!”

Bucky was looking at him with wide eyes, his eyes searching for something and before Tony could react Bucky was kissing him.

It was clumsy, made awkward by Tony’s tight grip on Bucky’s shirt. Bucky’s right hand came up to cradle his face, tilting his head just the slightest bit and suddenly there wasn’t anything that could keep Tony’s mind online.

Bucky’s chapped lips slided against Tony’s, soothed by the passage of Bucky’s tongue, teasing and flicking until Tony opened his mouth and it wasn’t awkward anymore. It was all Bucky needed to make it all dirty and filthy. It was only for Bucky’s left arm suddenly wrapped around Tony’s waist that kept him upright, his knees going weak as Bucky nipped at his bottom lip, then nuzzled at the underside of Tony’s jaw, his mouth so close to his skin that he could make out the bastard’s smug grin.

“You were sayin’,” drawled the soldier hoarsely, mouthing lazily at Tony’s throat.

“I’m gonna kick you in the balls,” rasped Tony, tilting his head just the slightest to grant Bucky better access.

“Mhm?”

Jesus Christ, the fucker had the best bedroom voice Tony had ever heard. His cold metal hand was sliding under the hem of Tony’s shirt, making him shiver at the first contact against the bare skin of his back.

“You stayed away because...?”

Shit, it was hard to keep track when Bucky was nibbling at the skin under his ear. Letting go of Bucky’s shirt, Tony pulled Bucky flush against him by the loops of his jeans, revelling in the shuddering breath Bucky let out at the motion.

“Because I was scared,” muttered Bucky.

“You’ll have to give me a better reason than that.”

Sighing loudly, Bucky rested his cheek against Tony’s head and wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him in a close hug like he was scared Tony would run away at any given moment. Which wasn’t entirely stupid considering the state Tony was when he first came in. Tony was fairly sure he could sum up his anger again if he tried but the warm body pressed against his was enough to keep him from trying. He came for an explanation and he was about to get it.

“I just…” Bucky groaned and nuzzled into Tony’s hair before grumbling, “Steve was being a pain in the ass. I’ve had feelings for you since… maybe the beginning and he was pushing me to tell you. Has been doing so for sometimes and… I don’t know. I snapped and freaked out when he said he’d tell you and then I was sure he had done so and... “

Tony raised on his toes and pressed a kiss under Bucky’s jaw, making him trail off and lower his gaze to meet Tony’s.

“He didn’t tell me anything, I didn’t know. I thought… I thought you knew about my crush and that you were avoiding me because of it.”

Bucky scoffed. “Never knew, Steve kept telling me you had feelings for me but I couldn’t see it. See how.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully, tucking his head under Bucky’s and hugging Bucky closer if it was possible. “I think we should punish him.”

“Have something in mind?”

“I was considering asking Natasha for help. She stopped her match-making efforts, but I think I can convince her to come back at it. Full force.”

“Oooh, that’s just mean,” Bucky laughed.

“No, that’s just the beginning. We’ll make him suffer and then maybe we’ll consider thanking him.”

Bucky laughed softly, briefly tightening his hold around Tony before asking: “You still have some of that bourbon you were drinking? Tasted good,” he teased softly.

“Wanna taste more?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. You can find me on [tumblr](http://feelingsinwinter.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
